


Early Sunsets

by Rowby



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Multi, Sea Monsters, monster au, woodland monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowby/pseuds/Rowby
Summary: Otto has just moved into a new semi-sleepy beach town, rooming with possibly the coolest ex-sailor he's ever known. Okay, the only ex-sailor he's ever known, but it's the thought that counts. What starts as a leisurely comforting life turns into a tale of choosing what is truly right, or if there even is a true right.





	1. Amten

By the sea, near the forest. This is where he would stay for now. 

His eyes were weak from the twelve hour drive halfway across the country, but it was worth it to see the half ghost town he would be living in until he was run off somewhere else. He drove past a small green sign:  **Amten City Limits** which further solidified his decision.

_ Amten.  _ The small town with a couple of neighborhoods, a boardwalk, and a gas station. It was perfect for the small life he wanted to live as a writer. He was known as an oddball in his hometown, but he was sure he would fit in here.

Then, he pulled into the small two-story house he would be staying at. It was a great deal: he would provide company for a sixty-something ex-sailor, and in return he would have to pay only a quarter of what it would cost to live there alone. And two-fifty a month didn't sound too bad.

On the porch sat the sailor he would be rooming with, rocking back and smoking from a pipe and rubbing his long beard. Internally, he groaned. He hated smokers, but this dude seemed nice enough with what little e-mail exchanges they had.  Conversation was limited, as his past home didn't have the best service, and this sailor- Donald Green- wasn't exactly tech-savvy.

As soon as he stepped out of his van, the salty sea wind hit his face, blowing his curly hair back away from his shoulders. The colors of the neighborhood weren't very popping, leaning more to dull blues and greys, but he loved it nonetheless. Already, he felt at home.

_ Enough standing around, go introduce yourself!  _ He shouted to himself, then mentally pumped himself up before walking to the porch, his best smile plastered onto his weary face.

Before he could even get out a ‘hello’ the sailor smiled. “You're Otto Wood, I presume?” he asked in a gravelly voice worn by age. Otto nodded, and he stood up, setting his pipe on the windowsill behind him. “Amazing to personally meet you. Donald Green, presently.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Otto replied, shaking his hand firmly.  _ Tough grip.  _ He looked back to his van. “Um, I couldn't afford a moving van, all my stuff is in my car.”

“Great!” Donald clasped his hands. “What a better way to know my new housemate than helping him unpack?” as of he was given an order, he started down the stairs with a limp.

“Oh, I can get it myself.” Otto went after him, chuckling sheepishly. “No need to help me, sir.”

“I might be an old man, but I'm not too old to move a few boxes up the stairs,” Donald replied back, his smile evident in his tone.

Otto just shrugged as an ‘I guess’ and opened the back, looking over the pile of boxes stacking to the brim of the van. “I was kinda surprised I fit all my stuff in here, to be honest.” He grabbed a top box he knew was full of clothes, seeing a familiar glint of green from one of his favorite cardigans. Donald grabbed a box, and when he heard glass clattering, Otto said, “Oh, be careful with that one. That's all my knicknacks. You know, shelf decorations?”

Donald nodded and patted the top. “Don't ya worry son. I got it under wraps. So, how'd you get word of Amten? She ain't quite a bustling busybody.”

_ She?  _ It took Otto a moment to realize he was talking about the town. “Oh, um… I was just looking through stuff, and it came up. I've always wanted a small town like this one. I bet there's a lot of stuff to write about though.” He walked with Donald into the house.

Immediately upon walking in, he was greeted with an oddly beautiful living room. There was nothing extraordinary about it, but the soft, almost fuzzy glow of it gave him a nice affirmation that this wasn't a setup for his murder. Right next to the stairs was the small kitchen, and to the right, a room closed off by a door painted red to contrast with the comforting bleakness of the rest of the house.

“Your room…” Donald moved next to the stairs, knocking on the small door under them with his foot, “...is right here.”

Otto stood, eyebrows furrowed.  _ Definitely  _ not ideal. “Uh… okay…” he tensted, shifting his weight to his other foot uncomfortably.  _ Okay, don't be begging. He's doing you a favor making you pay only a quarter of the cost for this place.  _ “Um, thanks.”

There was a few moments of silence before Donald broke out into laughter. “Son, really? You think I'm gonna cram you under the stairs when you got three rooms upstairs?” He shifted the box he held to one arm to slap Otto on the shoulder. “I'm a kidder, that's one thing you should know ‘bout me.”

Still a bit uneasy, Otto huffed then laughed.  _ He was just joking you idiot, jeez.  _ Donald lead the way upstairs, still laughing. “So, um… any preference with what room I take?”

“Nah, choose whatever. The whole upstairs is yours, lad. I barely walk up here anymore, enjoy it! Just don't be stomping around, your floor is my ceiling.”

“No stomping, got it. Any other ground rules?” he asked as they reached the top, seeing a lobby kind of area with two side doors and one front-facing door.

“Don't be bringing your groupie friends over without asking or telling me beforehand, and... “ He paused, setting the box down and looking Otto dead in the eye. “I dunno about your life but if I catch you and a special little lady doing- whatever the kids call it these days, you're cleaning up and refreshing the whole top house.”

_ Nooo sex. Got it. Not like I ever will, anyway.  _

“Don't worry, Mr. Green. None of that from me.” Otto couldn't help but laugh at his relief. 

“Good. And, please, call me Donald. That Mr. Green stuff makes me feel like a father.” He picked the box back up, looking to each door. “Which room you want?”

Otto was immediately drawn to the center door so he walked to that one, opening the door and taking in a breath, almost choking ok the dusty atmosphere.

It was small but nice. A small desk was pushed to the corner between the left and the back of the room, the back wall almost entirely window with and door opening to a small balcony. To the right was his bed, nightstand and closet.

“Ah, I haven't seen this one in years,” Donald sighed, setting Otto’s box on his bed, then walking to the center of the room. “This house was abandoned before I came up here and fixed everything up. This room, though… there was always something about this one.”

Donald's voice made Otto want to sit down in front of him and listen to age-old stories all day. “Like, good or bad something?”

Donald had a twinkle in his eye as he replied. “Absolutely magical kind of something.” With one final sigh, he clapped, distilling the calm air in the room. “How about the rest of those boxes, then? Tell me about yourself!”

While they worked in getting Otto’s boxes into his room and unpacked, he dumped out his story: He was a simple 25 year old looking for a place to live after his last apartment kicked him out. He was a writer with no published books on paper, just online, and he made a living doing writing commissions, and was a true fan of murder mysteries and the like. He was kind of a shut-in, but loved going out to explore new writing ideas. He wasn't the type to go socializing, much rather wanting to stay cooped up in his room marathoning  _ Criminal Minds  _ and scribbling down ideas.

“Well, looks like you an’ me will get along well,” Donald declared. “Just obey the house rules, and we’ll be okay.”

“Alright, will do. Thanks again for giving me a place to stay.”

“What can I say, I needed company quite awful.” Donald looked down for a split second at his feet, but then moved to the balcony, opening the door and standing on the chipped white wood, overlooking the massive, lush forest beyond them. Even from so far, Otto could make out white specks forming circles. “Enjoy your moving in,” Donald said, patting his shoulder, “I have stuff to attend to for the time being, but I'll be back in time to get a good dinner going. You like tacos, I hope.”

Otto hummed happily, giving Donald and nod as the door shut behind him, leaving him be with the sounds of the forest. Birds singing, leaves rustling, it felt silently alive. Deep breaths of the sweet and salty sea/forest air almost lulled him to sleep.

_ God, I really do need to rest. I've been awake the past twenty-four hours.  _ He rubbed his eyes, then went back inside, flopping onto his bed. Before he could pull his covers over himself, he was out like a light.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo more characters

By the time dinnertime rolled around, Donald made Otto feel right at home. He made some killer tacos, and made happy banter while they ate, even inviting Otto for a ride on his boat tomorrow, which he gladly accepted. Then, when Otto excused himself to his room to sleep and maybe unpack a few things, he sent him happily on his way. Not in a  _ thank god he's gone  _ way, more of a  _ I'm glad you're settling in  _ kind of way.

Shut into his room now, he observed the last spokes of sunlight crawling on the horizon of the dark forest through his windows, seeming to beg for a few more seconds to shine. It occurred then that he's never felt more comfortable than he did now in his room. There was something about the calm, tranquil state of the old room that made him want to sleep then and there.

Yet, he had boxes to unpack. Sighing to himself, he moved to the pile of boxes and grabbed the top one, tossing the lightweight onto his bed, then ripping it open and taking clothes out. Then, he went to the closet and opened it up for the first time, grabbing a string to click on the light. There were a few shelves, and an extra small space in the back with ‘SAFE’ marked above it in black marker, looking to be a spot to cram into in a pinch.

_ Great, now I have a place if a serial killer in the house. _

He took clothes, putting them on shelves and hangers, his mind whirring with several writing ideas already. The perfect bleakness of his surroundings was enough to keep him motivated, yet it also made him comfortably drowsy. What was it with this place that just made him want to clock out at every moment?

Stepping out of his closet, he.looked back outside to the back yard and forest, seeing the white specks forming a circle.  _ Mushrooms, maybe.  _ He slipped his phone out of his pocket, going to Google.

**Circle of mushrooms**

Immediately, he got his answer from wikipedia.

**A fairy ring, also known as fairy circle, elf circle, elf ring or pixie ring, is a naturally occurring ring or arc of mushrooms.**

_ Naturally, sure. Why's it called a  _ fairy  _ circle, then?  _ He rolled his eyes and put his phone away. As entertaining as fairy circles were to research, he didn't have the mindset for it right now. He had a boat ride tomorrow, Donald said it would be best if they left in the morning before things got too hot. He finished unloading two boxes worth of clothes, then sat down on his bed, contemplating on whether he  _ really  _ wanted to sleep or take a walk around. His mind was abuzz with whirling thoughts, but his body begged for rest.

Finally, he decided to lay down, pulling his covers over his shoulders and closing his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

***

“We haven't seen anyone move in there in a  _ while _ .” the Satyr bounced on his hooves nervously, staring through trees.

“I know…” the Centaur looked at the towering house through thick leaves, kicking his back leg in confusion. “Why would anyone wanna move here?” both creatures looked back to the Wendigo behind them. “Trav? What do you think?”

The monster just huffed, sending a spiral of smoky breath to the sky. He leaned against a tree, holding onto his antlers. “I think we should pay the human a visit. Tomorrow, maybe. Who knows when he’ll come here, might as well go to him. Zakk, do you wanna...?” he made a vague gesture, making the Satyr backstep.

“Me? Why me?” he asked, “Out of all of us-? Can't you-”

“You're the most Human-passing out of all of us,” Travis said, pausing to correct his unhinging jaw.  _ I have way too many damn teeth,  _ he found himself thinking with dismay. “What, are you scared?”

“I-I just haven't been with the Humans in a long time,” Zakk said. “Jawn, c’mon! Don't you have your costume still?”

The centaur almost laughed. “What do you think happened to it after they tried burning me?” he reared on his hind legs, reaching up to grab a strong tree branch and swing himself upwards and onto it. “Your time to shine, babe.”

Zakk sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, I'll see what I can do tomorrow. And get down from there before the branch breaks!” 

“I'm not that heavy!” Jawn protested, stamping his hoof on the branch as a sort of proof the branch could hold his weight. “See? I don't weigh  _ nearly  _ as much as horse Centaurs.”

Travis smirked, strolling to the tree he was hanging on and with a swift chop, he cut the branch off and sent the Centaur falling. He broke out in laugher when Jawn started punching him.

“You could have killed me!” he cried, rearing up and using his front legs to kick him back.

“But did you die?” Travis barked back, wrestling Jawn into a headlock and kissing the top of his head. “You know I wouldn't hurt you, much less kill you.”

“You have hurt me before,” Jawn muttered, wrenching out if the headlock and sighing. “Remember last Friday?” he shifted his lower body and showed Travis the scar on his flank, still healing.

“Hey, that one was an accident,” Travis said, “And that was like, the only time.”

Zakk now moved closer to the two, kicking at the tree Jawn had hung on before and chipping off a large piece of bark. “So, what should I do to get this Human’s attention? Just walk up to ‘im, or...?”

“You do you,” Jawn said, “Use your Satyr magic charm and see what he wants.”

“See when he’ll leave,” Travis added gruffly, “We don't need any more Humans coming around Amten. Gods forbid this place becomes like New York or something.” Just the thought of more Humans made him clench his hand in anger.

The others added a silent agreement. “It's best this place stays a sleepy town,” Zakk said. “I mean, this whole place was our turf before Humans started coming around. And those damn sea monsters inviting more people here with all that mystery or whatever… they don't even come to the land!”

“Honestly, I'd be down to take a few selkie pelts,” Jawn said. “Bring ‘em to the forest, then BAM!” He punched his hand for emphasis. “Little bit of justice for them taking our shit away.”

Travis offered a shrug. “Do what you want, just stay outta trouble,” he told Zakk, “And I mean all trouble. Don't go robbing the gas station again.”

“I would have gotten away with it,” Zakk said, “Kids are fuckin’ nosy these days.” He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes and moving his hair out of his face

“Stay out of trouble,” Travis emphasised, then kissed his forehead and slunk into the shadows of the trees. “I'm gonna go to sleep for now. Love y’all.”

Both creatures chimed in with an “I love you too” before slumping against the tree next to each other.

“Is it weird being, like… half deer?” Zakk asked. “Like… your whole bottom half is the whole bottom half of a deer… what the fuck.”

Jawn rolled his eyes. “This is, what, the fifth time you've asked?” he smiled, though, and answered with a question of his own. “Is it weird being half goat?”

“Touché. I guess not.” Zakk looked down at his hooves. “I guess it kinda sucks that I can't blend in perfectly, crutches kinda hurt.” He sighed and reached up to scratch his neck. “Fuckin’ goat legs.”

Jawn hesitated for a moment before asking, “Please promise me something?”

“I won't get in trouble,” Zakk said, turning to look him in the eyes. “I promise. I'll be careful, and be in disguise the whole time.” He took Jawn’s hand, brushing the top with his thumb. “I really promise.”

“Thank you.” Jawn stood, pulling the Satyr up with him and hugging him tight. “I should get to sleeping, too. Don't be out too late.”

“Alright. Goodnight.” Zakk watched as Jawn sank into the same shadows as Travis, and didn't look away until his hoof beats were out of earshot. Then, he hopped up on the tree and made himself comfortable nestled on a branch.  _ Can't wait to knock a few human heads together. Maybe some selkies too, if they wanna come out the water.  _ He found himself picking at loose fur on his tail before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask yes. Yes they're all dating. Yes all three of them. Yes I know Travis is a monster but guess what binch???????? It's my story and I do what I want


End file.
